


singularity 특이

by daddv



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, taekook - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slight Embarrassment, i dont speak korean sorry, i listened to singularity making this, imma look a fool if it isnt, is the title correct?, it makes it 10x better, listen to singularity while reading, practice writing, slight profanity, taekook, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddv/pseuds/daddv
Summary: lovers kim taehyung and jeon jungkook make sweet, vanilla sex to singularity.





	singularity 특이

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole/gifts), [Shay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay/gifts), [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts), [Keira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira/gifts).



> this is my first time writing ff please dont hurt me i know its bad. this is a slight drabble of just things i think about when i hear singularity,, and listened to it on loop while writing. (Listen to it while reading it makes more sense ig?)

kim taehyung and jeon jungkook werent quite sure how theyd got themselves into this position of an intense, slow and passionate makeout session but neither of them objected to it.  
gentle kisses and kitten licks were placed by the elder onto the latter’s neck, earning soft moans and whimpers as various items of clothing were removed between their tounges fighting for dominance, now back to kissing.  
the elder removed himself from atop the younger, both only in boxers, taking time to appreciate each others bodies.  
“fucking gorgeous,” taehyung breathed before marking the latter’s neck, words dripping with lust. “youre sure you want to do this?”  
“im sure..” the younger replied, nodding slightly.  
after a few moments of awkward fumbling jeon is atop, both fully exposed and already stiff. jungkook positioned himself to allow taehyung to enter him slowly, cock glistening with pre cum and lube. the younger mewled as he entered him, intertwining hands with his lover.  
time passed slowly as the lovers made love, the elder earning moans and whatnot from the younger as he gently rocked into him.  
various moans of “dont stop”, “there..” and of course taehyungs favourite, “im close..”  
“already?” the elder laughed, eyes glowing as the youngers face turned a pretty shade of red.

 

 

like i said before idfk what this is okay


End file.
